


Okay

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: M/M, Post-VS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sometimes, it's good to have distractions.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2, 2011. 
> 
> Post-VS, with a few liberties~

"Are you going to keep it?" Gai questioned, letting his gaze wander from the Vent Savior to Elijah.

"I..." After all, it had been too powerful for him. But he could learn, maybe, and... Elijah swallowed hard.

"Will you be able to use it? " Gai continued, this time looking Elijah right in the eyes. "If not..."

"I can!" Elijah exclaimed, his fists clenched, shaking a bit. "I..."

He knew Gai had his best interests in mind. Serpent Tail's... of course, even back when they'd first met, Elijah had been nearly overwhelmed in a simple GINN.

There was silence for a long moment. And then Gai smiled.

"Okay."

Elijah blinked once for fully comprehending that he was really being allowed to keep - and use - the machine. It would have hurt if Gai had refused him or offered to put it in storage at Ame-no-Mihashira for a bit. But he would have understood and would have listened.

He smiled in return.

"Besides," Gai continued, seemingly quite amused, "if you ever do want your ZAKU back, it was last spotted with a pair of heavily modified Long Daggers in Eastern Europe."

Elijah couldn't help a small gasp - Veia. Even if it wasn't his Veia - and it both was and wasn't, really, which made it all the worse, it was still wonderful to hear that Veia was still alive and hopefully finding a reason for living.

He did feel good that this Veia was more stable... Maybe they could talk again, if their paths crossed. But Elijah knew better than to force things. And knew better than to take off on his own.

"Really?" he asked. He glanced back to the Vent Savior. Now he couldn't help but wonder if it wouldn't be better to give this beast back to Veia, who could do so much more with it.

"He'll be quite the asset to them," Gai replied, before resting a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "The same way all the copies..."

It was rare that Gai was lost for words once he started a statement, but Elijah thought he understood. ND-HE. There was no way Gai hadn't been a little shaken by his double's appearance.

"Yeah," Elijah said quickly. He wasn't entirely sure when Gai had gotten so close to him. When they'd gotten so close...

Except...

Elijah didn't take his eyes off the Vent Savior - and Blue Frame nestled beside it. Their machines. Always together.

The hangar was dead silent for a moment before Gai's mouth was on his neck, quickly, probably so whoever was watching the cameras on the bridge wouldn't see more than a random blur of motion.

Elijah shivered. It had been enough. There was never any need to be too obvious, after all.

"Tomorrow," Gai said, "I want to see you put it to work."

Elijah nodded. "And right now?"

"With me," Gai answered. It was not an order - not this. More of an invitation or offer. Something Elijah responded to quite willingly. Something that would put both Veia and ND HE out of his head.

And he needed that.

Elijah nodded and followed Gai as they headed towards living quarters. There was little reason to talk - years together left Elijah with the ability to read Gai most of the time. And this was one of those times.

When they arrived at Gai's quarters, Elijah closed the door once he was inside. Just because he thought he should finally say something didn't mean he had any idea what to actually say - when he opened his mouth to speak, though, it didn't really matter.

Gai's mouth was on his, not giving him a chance to react before pulling him close. But Elijah did respond, kissing back eagerly. Gai tasted not of cigarettes or coffee, his usuals, nor like a bit of whatever he tended to borrow from Reed. No, this was a rare time when Gai simply tasted of himself. Which was perfectly fine in Elijah's mind.

He buried his fingers up in Gai's hair - getting long, just like his own was. And Elijah couldn't help a little whimper when Gai pulled away. But it was just to put his sunglasses on the desk and gesture to Elijah that perhaps they'd both be more comfortable on the bed.

"Want me to..." Elijah started to reach to take off his jacket.

"Not yet," Gai replied, the barest hint of a smile on his face. Elijah nodded and headed to the bed. They rarely spoke during this - Elijah used to, back years ago. Before he'd learned that even naked, Gai was still full of secrets.

"Are you okay?" Gai asked as he took his own jacket off.

"Are you?" Elijah asked softly. It was hard to say anything when caught in Gai's unobstructed gaze.

Neither one of them answered. Instead, Gai pushed Elijah back onto the bed and Elijah let him, kissing him and cautiously shifting so that he was straddling Gai and tugging aside Gai's dark shirt to suck on Gai's collarbone.

More clothing could come off at any point, Elijah thought. Gai was probably just testing his patience and yes, it was fading quickly.

Finally, Gai reached to slide Elijah's jacket off and Elijah shifted to make it easier. Jacket, shirt, boots, pants... Elijah pretty much undressed himself.

Years before, he'd tried to keep his clothing on, or keep the room dark. Even the scars that Gai had caused had embarrassed him. Though he never ever winced away from Gai's scars...

Elijah liked this - the feel of Gai's clothing against his bare skin. He hadn't quite realized how aroused he was, but Gai found that quickly - wrapping warm fingers around his erection and giving it a couple quick strokes.

Moaning, Elijah grabbed for Gai, holding him close. "Please," he murmured.

"Of course," Gai replied, dragging the fingers of his other hand through Elijah's hair.

And then he kissed Elijah again and Elijah was lost. He squirmed and writhed against Gai, wanting little more than to keep feeling this good and to share it with Gai.

It was difficult, but he managed to start on Gai's clothing, tugging up Gai's shirt and happily touching the skin beneath.

He didn't even mind when Gai pulled away to undress properly. No, he just watched, enthralled as always.

Gai's body was perfect - strong, muscular and not a single one of his scars was a true blemish. And Elijah didn't have a single complaint about other parts of Gai, either.

"Back on the bed."

Elijah didn't even realize that was his own voice at first. He hadn't quite meant to say it, even though he was definitely thinking it.

But, with an amused smirk, Gai complied.

Gai wasn't fully hard when Elijah first took Gai's cock into his mouth, but as Elijah started to suck on him, that was taken care of quickly.

This was all they'd done at first. Elijah had been too nervous for anything else - inexperienced. That inexperience was long gone now. He knew just how to do things... like how to wrangle delicious and rare moans from deep in Gai's throat. He liked doing this - it was still good during long missions when they both needed something but there was neither the time nor space for anything more involved.

And Gai's hands on him were always enough. Not that Gai never sucked on him - he did and it was more amazing than Elijah ever wanted to admit. But he liked it as a rare treat. It was perfect that way.

He sucked roughly on Gai's erection, letting the tip pop between his lips before taking more in. He wished he could take it all, deep, but that was beyond him.

Instead, he made do with his hands, stroking everything his tongue didn't reach.

Elijah didn't even consider what else they might do - he wanted to do this for Gai. It would be good, it would relax him and make him smile and gaze almost peacefully at Elijah with those blue, blue eyes.

"Elijah..."

"Mmm?" Elijah glanced up. Blue.

"That's good for now..."

"But..." Elijah tried to protest as Gai pulled him up and over him, kissing him without hesitation and slipping a hand down Elijah's back and then lower.

"Nnn... Gai..." Elijah tried not to squirm. His own erection was pressed against Gai's and was quite distracting.

"Mmm?" One of Gai's fingers pressed against his opening and Elijah moaned.

"Nnn.... that," Elijah managed a moment later, before going back to Gai's collarbone.

Gai chuckled.

Elijah moaned again as cool, slick lube was pressed into him. It felt strange, but good, familiar... He liked the sensation of Gai's fingers inside of him, stroking and looking for the spot that would make him cry out.

And he knew he needed to be stretched - he'd tried to take Gai's cock without, but it had been too much for him.

"More," he whispered, mouth close to Gai's ear. He kissed neck and cheek and sucked at Gai's bottom lip, all the while trying to relax and let Gai get him ready. He could feel the warm, wet precome trapped between their bodies. He really needed to move.

"This?" Gai questioned, moving one finger to brush against the spot that made Elijah see white.

Elijah cried out and dug his fingers against Gai's shoulders. It was nearly too much - he was now more than ready.

"Gai..."

"I know..."

Elijah didn't mind being flipped onto the bed, fingers drawn away, body chilled for an instant without Gai's heat.

Carefully, Gai spread Elijah's legs and positioned himself. Elijah gasped as he felt the head of Gai's erection against him. It felt perfect, like everything was just right. Elijah wiggled a bit, trying to force Gai to thrust. But instead, Gai merely toyed with the tip of Elijah's arousal, smearing precome over the tip and down.

Right before Elijah could protest, Gai smiled. And thrust. Elijah sucked in breath as he was entered and filled completely. He wanted to come right then, but somehow managed not to. It was so much and so good and just... Gai, who was so very much everything to him.

"More?" Elijah managed. He wasn't that fragile, after all. He wouldn't break. And he needed this. They both needed this. Gai thrust again and pulled back before one deep thrust that left him fully inside Elijah. And Elijah couldn't do anything aside from smile and reach to wipe away the tears he knew were forming.

"You're okay?" Gai didn't move, except for the hand on Elijah's cock. This hadn't always been the standard. It was nice. But originally, of, there was so much... well, guilt and fear and ill ease that sometimes it wasn't wholly good.

But always what they needed.

"Yes!" Elijah cried. His fingers dug into the bed and as soon as Gai moved, Elijah moved to meet him. It didn't take them long to work out a functional, pleasurable rhythm.

And Gai hadn't stopped stroking Elijah's erection, either, which was drawing Elijah so very close to orgasm that he didn't see any point in trying to hold off any longer.

"Gai, I'm... gonna..."

Between a couple of hard, quick thrusts and Gai's hand on him, it was far too much for Elijah. He came, hard, overwhelmed and moaning Gai's name as his semen smeared over Gai's hand and his stomach. He hadn’t even realized that Gai had paused - hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes til he opened them.

"Don't stop," he managed. "So good...."

Gai leaned to stroke Elijah's hair with his clean hand.

"You don't need a moment?"

Elijah shook his head. He was crying, but that was fairly common by this point.

Gai nodded and shifted, pushing Elijah’s legs apart and up more. He thrust and it very nearly was too much for Elijah. Good, but overwhelming, making the stars behind his eyes threaten to explode again.

He wondered if it felt that good to Gai. He hoped so - he wanted nothing more at that moment than to give Gai what Gai had given him.

When Gai came, it was hard. Gai was rarely loud, though, and this was no exception. But Elijah could tell by Gai's movements, and those blue eyes fluttering closed for just a moment as Elijah tightly held to Gai and the bed. And then Gai reached to wipe away Elijah's tears, carefully.

"You're okay?" he asked again.

Elijah pulled him down for a kiss. It hadn't fixed anything, really, but they'd each reaffirmed some of the more important things.

"Mmm..." Elijah didn't want to let go, but the idea of a towel didn't sound too bad, either.

"We'll worry about everything later," Gai said as he pulled away and got to his feet. Elijah was tossed a towel once Gai was done with it. And Gai was nearly dressed by the time Elijah had finished a quick clean-up.

But Gai never lingered. Ever.

"Mmm... gonna sleep," Elijah tried. It was Gai's room, after all. Maybe he could entice Gai to stay.

"As long as you're ready for a workout tomorrow," Gai said as he pulled on his jacket. "I'm going to go make a few adjustments to Blue Frame."

Elijah nodded. He'd just nap for a bit, but Gai was right - this wasn't the time to linger. He had adjustments of his own to make, after all.


End file.
